


As the Stars Fall Around us

by Spiritdrop



Series: Bonefire [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 100 percent fluff, Angst Free, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Kisses, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Purest Fluff You Are Ever Going To See From Me, Snuggling, Stars, meteor showers, no regrets, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdrop/pseuds/Spiritdrop
Summary: Imagine your OTP/OT3 stargazing. All they do is lie on the ground, hold hands, stare up at the sky, and talk about life. Angst/Emotional Bonus: Person A (Grillby) talks about a dark secret or tragic life event and starts getting really emotional. Person B(Sans) (and C if OT3) comforts Person A. Romantic Bonus if they start feeling each other or making out at some point.Sometimes when you hear the news of a meteor shower, you simply watch it alone, watching the stars sparkle and fall. Sometimes you have someone else with you. For Sans, that someone happened to be his flaming boyfriend.Alternate Title: The Only Shower Grillby can Have.Excerpt: "Sans sat down on the cold grassy ground cuddling up next to Grillby. He let the warmth of Grillbys' fire seep into his chilled body. It was like he was getting a warm hug.... Sort of. Grillby just sat there staring up at the sky. It was still light out, he could hear birds chirping in the trees, and he noticed how the sun was closest to the west, making it clear it would set soon. It was just heavenly peaceful and relaxed. He kept staring up at the  pastel blue sky overhead, getting darker as moments passed."





	As the Stars Fall Around us

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: As I was making this chapter on my moms phone because we were away from home, I ACCIDENTALLY HIT POST. Yeahhhhh it was up unfinished for less than a minute but still XD I was low key panicking out at my moms card place because of that eh-em.... Anywayssssss
> 
> If anyone of you actually care the third chapter of The Results should be up by Friday at the latest if everything goes as planned. (just had to add it to something because im attempting a schedule.)

Imagine your OTP/OT3 stargazing. All they do is lie on the ground, hold hands, stare up at the sky, and talk about life. Angst/Emotional Bonus: Person A (Grillby) talks about a dark secret or tragic life event and starts getting really emotional. Person B(Sans) (and C if OT3) comforts Person A. Romantic Bonus if they start feeling each other or making out at some point.

\----

Sans sat down on the cold grassy ground cuddling up next to Grillby. He let the warmth of Grillbys' fire seep into his chilled body. It was like he was getting a warm hug.... Sort of. Grillby just sat there staring up at the sky. It was still light out, he could hear birds chirping in the trees, and he noticed how the sun was closest to the west, making it clear it would set soon. It was just heavenly peaceful and relaxed. He kept staring up at the pastel blue sky overhead, getting darker as moments passed.

Sans, on the other hand, stared up at Grillby with a small smile written across his face. Grillby looked down at him and smiled back, but his smile was broad unlike Sans'. Both Grillby and Sans just sat there, staring into each others eyes for a bit. 

After a few minutes of peacefulness, Grillby asked Sans, "So, how was your day, love?" Sans' smile grew wider than before now at the small nickname he had earned.

The skeleton cuddled in closer to his boyfriend as he answered, "It was actually good." He was telling the truth, in fact the whole day he was waiting for this moment. The moment where he could just sit down with his boyfriend and await the sky to change colors and soon be littered with stars. 

He continued, "Couldn't wait for our hot date though." Grillby sighed, but there was a small smile apparent on his face. He had obviously saw that coming. As much as he tried to hide it, he was relieved to hear his small skeleton playing with words again. It made things feel like old times, when Sans didn't have horrible thoughts, when Sans didn't have anything against himself. 

Grillby pushed those thoughts away and chuckled, "Well, don't want to get too worn out with all these humerus puns now would you?" Sans smile just seemed to be increasing today. Grillby wasn't going to complain, he loved to see how the corners of Sans' mouth pulled across the skeletons' face as he laugh and smiled. It showed him there was hope for his boyfriend still.

Sans laughed, "Heh. Good one Grillz!" And so, time ticked on as the two of them shared puns back and forth.

The puns finally ceased when Sans muttered, "That was horrible. Even at my standards. And those are lower than my height." Sans tried to keep a straight face as he said that but he instantly started laughing as he finished the sentence due to the look on Grillbys' face. The flame look like he was trying to hold back laughter. Long story _short_ he was failing. After a few minutes, their laughter died down from the terrible jokes.

Sans sat facing Grillby and his voice spoke up, it still sounded happy, "Well it looks like we have a while before the sun goes down," he looked around the sky, quickly noticing the sun was touching the treetops in the distance. "Wanna play the question game?"

Grillby thought it over for a second and ended up nodding his head in agreement, "Sure, but you go first. Ask me a question." Sans hesitated for a second of the lack of questions.

He finally spoke up though with the most 'original' question possibly spoken, "What's your favorite color?" Grillby sighed and gave Sans a look, saying with no words, 'We have been dating for a year and you don't know my favorite color...'

Sans instantly started laughing at the look Grillby shot him and Grillby shrugged his shoulders, "I like light purple... I guess."

Sans' smile grew a bit at the fact he got an actual answer. He honestly wasn't expecting one after _that_ look. 

But when Grillby asked his question, there was a devious look in his eye, "Okay, fine my turn. What is something embarrassingly stupid you have done?" Sans let out an annoyed huff.

Even though he could see by the look in Grillbys' eyes that he wasn't getting out of this, he still sighed, "Do I really have to answer _that_?" The only response he got was Grillbys smile growing in length and visibility while he nodded his head yes.

Sans sighed, once again, and searched his brain for one of his most embarrassing moments he can recall, softly mumbling, "That's a hard one." 

But, after a few minutes he got a good one to share, "Okay so, one day I was completely bombed. Like, drunk off my non-existent ass." Sans froze for effect and he saw how Grillby had curiosity in his eyes, well.... he had seen Sans drunk before. On more than a few occasions. He knew about most of the crazy things Sans has tried while intoxicated. Sans picked up his story again, "So anyways, I passed out on the couch, woke up the next morning at a complete loss of any memory of yesterday. But hey, I had my brother that to pull out his phone and remind me of how I was singing Spice Girls songs on top of tables.... I think he still has the video."

Grillby started laughing at that and quickly replied with, "I would love to see that video, Sans." Sans instantly shook his head no.

He seconds later started to laugh, a bit nervously, "Heh. Not if I can help it...." Grillby put his arm over Sans' shoulders and held him closer to himself, as they stared up at the now darkened sky. The sun was along the horizon, painting the sky with different shades of pinks, reds, and purples. Everything fell into a comfortable peaceful state as they watched as the sun went down, dragging the colors behind it.

Sans let out a small chuckle-like noise and said, "It's so beautiful. Don't you think so?" And looked over at his boyfriend Grillby.

The elemental was still staring up at the sky, "You know, I've been up here for so many sunsets now.... And I still never get over the beauty of them. Just to think, we've been missing out on them our whole lives." Sans agreed, but to show it, he just simply nodded his head and then continued to rest it on top of Grillby's shoulder.

They continued to sit there in silence, but at least not an awkward one, and look up at the sky as it got darker and darker and eventually the sky was consumed in a very dark blue, tiny stars beginning to shine in the darkness. Just as the two thought the whole sky was filled to the brim with stars, a single shooting star began to leave a dash across the sky as it flew through the darkness of the night. 

From there, things quickly escalated. More and more shooting stars began to fall around the two lovers, lighting up the sky. And sometime while the sky was being lit up, kisses began to be exchanged between the skeleton and elemental. As the stars fell they just sat there, sharing small kisses and watching the moving stars rain down around them.

Eventually, though it took an hour or so, the last star shot itself across the sky, leaving nothing but darkness and fixated stars placed across the sky. No evidence left of the whole meteor shower. As if it had never happened. 

As Sans quickly realized that was the last star, he breathed out in awe, "That was an astronomical meteor shower. I thought it would last a light-year..." He obviously didn't mind if it did last a long time, he was enjoying himself the whole time.

Grillby started laughing at the way his boyfriend immediately jumped back to puns, and quietly whisper to Sans, "Really? Nothing on how stellar it was? Not to mention out of this world." That got a big laugh out of his small skeleton of a boyfriend.

But quickly, Sans' face morphed to one of fake annoyance, as he came back with, "Grillby, stop stealing my thunder. It's not okay." His response got a chuckle from Grillby and the elemental hugged Sans in his warm arms, fighting off any cold air surrounding the two of them.

Sans wasn't accepting for a second, shooting Grillby a, once again, fake look and he muttered, "But hey, that joke does deserves a constellation prize. I'll admit that much." The joke wasn't that funny, but to the two of them, it was enough to get them to laugh.... a lot. It was a solid 3 minutes of the two laughing together and just enjoying each others presence. 

After they calmed down from the joke, both Sans and Grillby ended up snuggling up together and laying on the soft, but cold, grass. At least, Sans thought it was cold, for as soon as they laid down, he cuddled into Grillby's flames, trying to warm himself and eventually ended up with his arms crossed and his head on top of them on his boyfriends chest. Grillby let out a small chuckle at the way Sans' eyes closed and he started letting out quiet snores. The sleepybones. _God, Sans was really rubbing off onto him._

He quickly joined Sans in his slumber however, placing a flaming hand on Sans' head and quietly whispering, once again, "I love you."

And then he was out like a light, in a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here's a small news update for me right now,
> 
> I'm sick, internally dying, and pretty much externally dying because my throat is causing me so much pain... 
> 
> The best part is the mile run I have to run tomorrow, for the second time this year. Yeahhhhhhh.
> 
> Fun.
> 
> But like always,  
> Feedback, kudos, and comments are all welcomed!
> 
> Have a story idea in your mind and would like to see it written?  
> Just leave a comment on what you would like to see me write!  
> I read all the comments and would love to see what you guys like me writing so I know!  
> Feel free to comment anything undertale related for a fanfic idea, I don't judge!  
> You can give a recommendation of any characters but just a warning... I won't write foncest, Sans/Frisk, Papyrus/Frisk or any /Reader.... (I'm sorry...)  
> Have a nice day!
> 
> \-----  
> None of these characters are mine and they along with Undertale belong to Toby Fox. I do not claim these characters as mine.


End file.
